TurtleDoves in the Sunset
by flowerpot munchkin
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a spoilt brat. And he is determined nothing will change him. But can he refuse when Mother Nature send a little gift his way? My character and Draco Malfoy. Please R&R.
1. The workings of life

Here we are, my third story… Oh, and I own nothing but the plot and a few unfimiliar characters. 

**Tory Masing was a young witch, in her last year of Hogwarts and she was muggle-born. She had tried to make friends with the famous Harry Potter, yet she was just another Gryffindor, not worthy of being friends with _THE_ Harry Potter.**

Tory stared coldly at Hermione Granger, the two girls had been good friends up until the third-year, then thing had gone out of control, and every day there was bound to be some heated argument between them, today it was about Tory's potions essay.

"What you mean by that, Granger?" Tory demanded, her hair escaping the tail in which it was bound.

"I mean, Tory, that isn't going to work"

"Don't call me Tory, and I'm going to do it _my _way"

"It's going to help improve your marks, Tory"

"My foot! You have been trying to _improve _my marks scince you first met me!"

"Tory… please listen to me"

"NO!" and with that, Tory Masing stormed up the stairs, her eyes blazing. Hermione slumped into an armchair and looked at Harry, who had watched the quarrel unfold, "What am I going to do with her?" Hermione asked, turning to her friend for advice. "Beats me Herms, that girl has allways been strange"

"Harry! Don't be cruel!"

"What? You asked my oppinion, I gave it to you!"

"I asked for advice!"

"Then _you_ do something! You _are _head girl!"

Up in the Girls Dorm, Tory sat on her bed. All in all, Tory was a pretty girl. She was slim and mature, her long waves were chesnut brown, and her eyes were a clear blue. Her high cheek-bones gave her a regal look, while her firey temper gave her another all together. Anna-Marie, Tory's friend, was an opposite to Tory. Plum and jolly, Anna-Marie had raven hair and brown eyes, where Tory was fair, Anna-Marie was frumpy. "I really hate that Granger girl" Tory said irritably.

"Come now, Tory, hate is such a strong word…" Anna-Marie said tiredly, working on an essay for Charms.

"I know, and I _Hate_ Hermione Granger."

"Whatever Tory, Goodnight"

"As it would seem" Tory muttered under her breath.

The next morning Tory sleepily opened her eyes and came face to face with her tiny owl, Jessie, who had escaped the Owlery… again. Tory got up and perched Jessie on her shoulder, and, slipping out of the sheets, began to dress into her Hogwarts uniform. She loosened her tie slightly and wandered toward the Owlery. Once she reached the large wooden door, it swung open and in the doorway stood… Draco Malfoy.

"Masing" He ackowleged

"Malfoy" she said bitterly, pushing her way past.

"Now now, that's not very polite"

"And what would you know about being polite?" she sneered

"More then you think" Malfoy said roughly, pushing past her and into the hallway.

"Well, in that case, I will expect very little from you then!" Tory yelled at his retreting back. Jessie chirped and nipped Tory's ear in annoyance. "Ouch! Stupid bird!" Tory whispered. She placed Jessie on an empty perch and wandered into the Great Hall, waiting for the day to start.

Draco Malfoy sat at the Sytherin Table. He was trying to keep his sanity, but it was proving rather difficult with Pansy shreeching in his ear. "… And I said to her 'I don't care about what you think, I care what I think' and she looked so so shocked!" Pansy said shrilly, clapping her hands in delight. Draco rolled his eyes and his gaze landed on a slim, brunette Gryffindor who was close to shouting at _Head_ _Girl_ _Granger_. "Draco, are you listening to me!" Pansy yelled into his ear. Draco rolled his eyes and stormed out of the hall.

Tory was close to yelling at Hermione, today it was about last nights argument… again. She was about to cause a scene when a blonde blur stormed past her. She looked curiously at the retreting back and stormed out herself, leaving a stunned Hermione and an absorbed Anna-Marie at the Gryffindor table. Her footsteps echoed in the empty hallway and as she rounded the corner, Draco Malfoy sprung out at her, wand at the ready.

Tory collided with the hard wall and let out a chocked "Oof". The blond boy hurriedly lept off her when he saw who it was. "Masing, I thought you were Pansy" he said, his voice hinting an appology.

"Nice to know you would confuse me with that slut" Tory retorted sacasticly.

"Here," Draco offered his hand to the slim girl lying in a heap on the floor.

Tory shot him a dirty look and scrambled to her feet, wincing slightly, "I thing you broke something, Malfoy" she muttered, holding her ribs. Draco looked at her with concerned eyes, but only for a second. He drew himself up to his true hight and said loudly "Well, you deserved it"

Tory gaped at him. Draco looked at her, smirking "You'll soon catch flies like that, Masing" and with that, Malfoy walked on, just as Anna-Marie came into view. "You okay Tory? you seem hurt" she said timidly.

"I'm fine Anna-Marie, just had a run-in with the wall" Tory said, walking towads the Gryffindor tower.

When Tory reached her dorm, her tiny owl tapped on her window, this time with a letter. Tory broke the seal and read it carefully, it said: _Masing, sorry to run into you after breakfast, just so you know, I'm only writing this because I felt guilty about leaving you on the floor. Don't expect another appology. Malfoy_

Tory read the letter again, and again. On the third time, she threw the note on her bed and flung herself on it next, scowling.

Professors Flitwick and Haldering were talking. Professor Janice Haldering was the replacemant for Professor McGonagal, who had taken a vacation in the Snowy Alps. Professor Haldering glared at Professor Flitwick coldly.

"She is only a child!" Professor Haldering said shrilly.

"My dear Janice. She needs to know, the longer we put it off, the harder it will be to tell her" Professor Flitwick said calmly.

"No, she is only 17! An age far to young to know this sort of information!"

"If you look hard enough, my dear, you will see an adult in a childs form." Proffessor Flitwick said,

"Well until I do, as Head of House, I forbid that you tell her, not untill Minevera comes back!"

"But, my dear Professors, I am back" Professor McGonagal said from the entrance. Her old, lined face was kind, her dark green eyes were alight with a fire inside and her wispy ginger-white hair was coming lose from it's tight bun. "Professor, glad to see you well, even if it is quite unexpected." Professor Haldering said with forced kindess.

"Indeed" Professor Flitwick agreed.

"Now, what is this comotion about? Something about Tory Masing I presume?"

"Why, yes. It is" Professor Haldering said. "How did you know?" she added as an afterthought.

"Albus said something bad had happened at school concerning Miss Masing."

"Oh, I see" Professor Flitwick mused.

"Would you care to fill me in?" Professor McGonagal said lightly, setting her bags on the floor.

Tory scowled as she glared at Hermione Granger from a distance. The brunette was really getting on Tory's nerves. The fact that Hermione was in the same room as Tory made her fume.

Hermione was talking avidly with her two best friends. "What's wrong Tory?" came a small voice from behind her.

It was her younger brother Adam. Adam had brown hair like his sister, but his was more matted and tousled. He had his fathers green eyes and a small freckled face. He was 13 and had only just begun his third year. "Nothing Adam, nothing at all." Tory sighed, turning to face her brother. He frowned and gave her 'The Look' that both him and herself had learned from their mother.

**Thanks to all who read my stories. Nest Chapter coming soon! **

**Lauren**


	2. Forgive and Forget

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Tory was sulking in the Gryffindor Common room. She was thinking about when Hermione and herself were friends.

_Start Flashback. (long, DO NOT SKIP; it will explain a few things like why Hermione and Tory stopped being friends, why Malfoy isn't that mean to Tory)_

**_Tory's POV_**

"Hermione, you can't be serious?" Tory laughed.

Hermione shrugged, her cinnamon eyes twinkling with laughter. "Maybe, Tory. I think you two would become the perfect couple. Really, I do"

Tory gave Hermione a gentle shove that sent the brunette tumbling onto her bed. Tory sat on the edge of the bed and frowned at the other girl. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows and asked, "What's with the mood? Thinking about how right I am?" Hermione joked.

"No!" Tory said indignantly. Jumping off the bed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You know I'm right." She said smugly.

"Do not!"

"Do!"

"Do not!"

"Have it your way, but I'm right. You know I am"

"You are not"

"I bet, that if you asked him, he would go out with you, and I'm hardly ever wrong!"

"You really want a bet? Because I'm game if you are"

"Fine, if I win, I get three Sickles. If you win, you get three sickles. Deal?" Hermione held out her hand to her friend. Tory shook it briefly and smiled smugly to herself. "You'd better get that money ready, because you're going to be needing it mighty soon." Tory said quietly, before getting ready for sleep.

The next day when Tory awoke she found Hermione looking at some sort of catalog. Tory crept over to the bushy-haired girl and looked over her shoulder. "Just incase you were wondering, Tory, I'm looking at what sort of things I can buy for three sickles." Tory scowled and muttered something Hermione didn't catch. "What was that?" she said darkly, assuming Tory had said something mean.

"Oh nothing of your concern."

"Humph" was all the reply Hermione gave.

At breakfast, Hermione gave Tory a nudge, and the girl slowly arose from her seat at the Gryffindor table and slowly walked over to the table across the room. Some Professors raised eyebrows and exchanged looks. Professor McGonagall almost got up the stop Tory, if the Headmaster had not told her to sit down and not worry about the affairs of students. Tory progressed towards the Slytherin Table and stopped once she had reached a certain silver-blonde individual. She swooped down close to his ear and muttered something in his ear. The blonde looked sharply at Tory but got up and followed her out of the hall.

When they reached the hallway, Draco Malfoy started to get irritated. "Look, what do you want Masing?" he said sharply.

"Malfoy- Draco, before I start, I want you to know that this is a bet. Now," Tory said, suddenly embarrassed. "Will you go on a date with me?" Tory rushed.

Malfoy started. He gaped for a few seconds while Tory shifted from foot to foot. "Yes" he said quietly.

"What!" Tory near screeched. "You were meant to say NO!"

"You asked me, if you never wanted me to say yes, you should've never even asked me!" Draco retaliated.

"It was a bet, I _HAD_ to!"

"Sure, Masing, I'm so sure."

"If you want to know the truth, ask Hermione Granger!"

"That mudblood? I'll take my chances with you!" Tory was about to yell at the infuriating boy when a pair of lips crashed against hers. Tory's eyes closed briefly then flew open and shoved the boy away in disgust.

"You little snake!"

"What? To much for you?" Draco asked innocently, smirking while his steel eyes glinted dangerously.

Hermione walked cautiously into the hallway. She peeked around the wall, she could hear muffled voices but they weren't clear enough to make out what was being said. She marveled at what she saw. Draco Malfoy was saying something that had obviously made Tory irritated but before Hermione could blink, Draco lent in and kissed the girl. Tory shoved him away in disgust, judging from her face, and started to yell. Hermione turned silently and left, walking down the hall with a spring in her step.

"Oh Tory!" sang Hermione the next morning.

"What?" Tory snapped.

"I guess I'll be getting my three sickles now, won't I?"

"What on earth do you mean, girl?" Tory said with irritation.

"As if you don't know."

"What?"

"I saw you, Tory, I _saw _you"

"Do... what?"

"Kiss Malfoy! I get three sickles! Oh isn't life a wonderful thing?" Hermione sang. Not noticing Tory's despicable mood. Hermione held out her hand, only for it to be batted away. Hermione looked at Tory skeptically, "Why won't you give me the money? I won it fair and square. Now hand it over!"

Tory looked Hermione squarely in the eye and said a definite "No" before stalking out of the room.

_End Flashback._

Tory sighed and though some more about what she was about to do. Tory finally got up from her chair and walked over to Hermione Granger. She stopped short and hurried upstairs. Tory finally re-appeared and walked over to Hermione Granger. She walked stiffly, as if this simple task was the hardest thing she had ever done. "Hermione?" she asked quietly. Hermione looked up at her and seemed rather surprised to see Tory standing there.

"Yes?" Hermione said stiffly.

"Here" Tory held out her closed hand. A look of uncertainly crossed Hermione's eyes but Hermione held her open hand under Tory's closed one. Finger by finger, Tory opened her hand; finally three silver objects fell into Hermione's hand. Hermione closed her hand tightly around the objects. Tory looked anywhere but Hermione's face. Tory looked at Hermione and muttered, "Now we're equal"

Hermione smiled brightly and hugged Tory tightly. Tory's eye's widened but she returned the hug. Harry Potter looked at Tory stangely. "What are you looking at, Scar-face?" she said sharply.

Harry looked shocked but met Tory's eyes. "I was thinking, not looking" he replied.

Tory rolled her eyes and suddenly grinned. She held out her hand to Harry and asked.

"Truce?"

Harry nodded and shook her hand gladly. "Truce" he confimed.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." Tory said. "alone" she added, as Harry got up to follow Hermione.

Hermione nodded and followed Tory into the hallway.

"Hermione, I just want to say that I'm sorry about third year. I was young and obnoxious, navie and…" Tory started. Hermione intergetcted before Tory could get in another word. "That's okay. Forgive and Forget." She smiled. Tory nodded and walked inside again.

……………………….The next morning…………………

_Draco's POV_

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his seat, next to Pansy, when Tory walked in. She sat down next to Granger and Potter. Draco scowled. He didn't like Potter, or Granger. Weasel had gone on some 'exchange program' as Dumbledoor had called it. "Draco! Do you want to hear about the time I socked Weaslette?" Pansy cooed. Draco looked at her irritably.

"No."

"But Draco! You never want to do anything with me!" Pansy pouted.

"Can you blame the guy? God Pansy. You've been talking about the time you hit Ginny, but in reality you only hit her because Ginny let you!" siad Blaise Zabini loudly.

"Ginny?" Pansy sneered "Sound like you like her"

"Or not" Blaise said sharply, letting the matter drop.

Draco had zoned out, his gaze was wandering the hall. It happened to land on a chesnut-haired girl. He started at her. She reminded him painfully of his mothers sisters daughter, Carlia. Carlia had been a lovely girl. She was always happy, never letting the sadness hold her down, even when her father died. Carlia's long, brown hair and her green eyes, filled with joy, had allways made him feel as if somebody cared about him, but he never let these feelings show. _Stop it! _He thought furiously. _Carlia is dead, nothing cn change it, nothing. _Draco tore his gazr away from Tory and it landed on Pansy, who was eating, yelling, shrieking and looking down-right ugly all that the same time. He sighed and left the hall, not looking back. He reached his Dorm and flopped onto his bed.

Draco lay there for a few seconds, but then got up angrily. He opened his dresser draw and pulled out a thick book. He opened it's leather cover and read the first page:

_Draco, my dear cousin. _

_For your thirteenth birthday I thought I would make you a scrap book. I have started it off for you. Whenever you are feeling sad, Draco, open this book and look through the pages. You will see that life has good times, and, even when it seems the world is against you, your family cares for you. _

_But remember, Draco, I will not always be there for you. Some day, my Draco, I will move onto another world. A better world. When this time comes, I want you to shed no tears. I want you to remember the good times and stay strong. Draco, Happy birthday. May the world bring you peace._

_Stay strong, my Draco._

_Carlia._

When Draco finished reading, he was surprised to notice he had been crying. It was a tough thing, losing your one and only cousin, and not shedding a single tear. But that was what Carlia had wanted him to do, so Draco had done what she had asked without a single hesitaition. He closed the book and placed it into his draw. He sat on his bed for a long time after, thinking, before finally burrying his head in his pillow and letting lose all the emotions he had kept locked uo in his heart. Nobody understood him, exept Carlia, and she was gone. Now there was no-one.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me. I'm open to suggestions about the up-coming chapters too. So if anyone has ideas, you and review and I'll take them all into account.**

**Cheers.****  
Flowerpot munchkin.**


	3. Up side down or Down side up?

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**pinkstar146: Yes, Tory is the main character here.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Now Tory and Hermione were friends, life had turned up-side down for Tory, or prehaps it was down-side up? Tory was in a better mood, she was going well with her studies and she had friends.

Tory woke up. She slipped out of her sheets and reached for her brush. She brushed her long hair and winced at the static. It was going to be a long, dry day. Tory walked towards her closet and drew out her robe. She walked into the bathroom, robe in hand, and shut the door.

Tory stood in the shower, letting the water pound on her smoot fore-head and cascade for her back. Enjoying the warmth or the water, Tory's mind began to wander. She thought back to third year…

_Flashback starts._

Tory's POV 

Tory walked down the empty hallway. Her eyes were alert for any abnormal sights and her hair was brushed back into a tail so she could hear with the upmost accuracy. Her head perked up when she heard a deep moaning, a person in pain or in sorrow. Her pace quickened but stopped short when she saw him. The blood on his hand, the knife on the ground and the dead girl in his arms. Her eyes widened in recognision. "You…" she choked out.

_End flashback._

Tory jerked suddenly. She realised she was shaking and there were tears mixing with the water on her cheeks. She turned off the taps and quickly stepped into her towel.

Tory finally emerged from her bathroom, fully dressed. She brushed her hair into a tail and walked down the stairs. She waited in the common room for Hermione and the two girls walked into Great Hall together. Images kept flashing through her head. Images of the girl, the knife, the blood and the man. Tory suddered. The man. It still gave her nightmares. She hadn't been able to sleep for three weeks after that. Her marks had taken a big drop. And she had become paranoid. The only reason why she had gotten better is because Hermione had dragged her to the Hospital Wing.

_It's over, _Tory thought nervously. _He's not going to come back, he's in prision._ "Are you okay? Tory, you look pale" Hermione was saying, waving a hand in front of Tory's face.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine" Tory said, in a slightly dazed voice.

"Hmmm" was all Hermione would say.

Tory finished breakfast and hurried to her next class. It was Potions, her most hated subject in the whole world. She slipped into her seat and waited for the rest of the class to file in. Draco Malfoy came in first. He came over to her desk and plonked himself on the tabletop. "So, Masing. Looking forward to Potions" he asked casually. Tory sent him a death glare but Malfoy remained unshaken. "Tory, come come. Don't look at me like that. I'm only being friendly!" Draco informed her in a slightly posh voice, thinly hidden behind it was a hint of sarcasam. Tory rolled her eyes and didn't answer. "Tory, answer me" he growled. Tory eyes him irratably but didn't say a word. Draco snapped. "When I say, answer me, I expect an ANSWER!" Malfoy roared. At this point the rest of the class walked in and Draco Malfoy slinked back to his own seat. Professor Snape arrived soon after and the class began.

"I will pair you up for this assignment. There will be NO changes. I expect most to fail, with a few exeptions" Snape sneered. He drew out a roll of parchment from his sleeves and started to read. "Potter, Parkinson. Brown, Crabbe. Granger, Goyle. Masing, Malfoy. Patil, Zambini" Snape read slowly. Knowing fully well that he had paired everyone with people thay hate. "Get into your groups. NOW" barked the professor, returning to his desk. Tory grudgingly picked up her books and moved to Malfoys desk.

Tory added powdered monroot to the murky bubbling potion. It hissed and turned bright aqua. Draco was shredding some herbs and threw them into the pot, the mixture made a gurgiling sound and shifted through the rainbow colours, sending rainbow lights on Draco and Tory's faces. Tory checked the black board. The instuctions were on it. "Did you use Chibe or Sive?" she asked sharply. Draco looked at her and answered silkly

"Why, Sive, ofcorse."

"Idiot! You were ment to use Chibe!"

"Oops. Silly me. Let me check… no, my mistake. I did use Chibe." Draco grinned. Enjoying her irriation. Snape choose that moment to appear at their table.

"Very good Mister Malfoy. Full marks." Snape made a note on the roll of parchment.

"What about me?" Tory demanded.

"Full marks, Miss Masing." Snape admitted irratably.

After Potions had ended, Draco lingered behind. He waited for Tory to pack up her stuff, before going up to her and saying

"We work well together. Full marks. We beat Granger. Good job" Draco held out his hand.

Tory blinked. Had Draco Malfoy just complemented her work? She took his hand cautiously. She was pulled forward and kissed roughly. Tory pushed the blonde boy away and slapped him. Hard.

"Son of a Bitch!" She yelled, running away from him. Fast.

Tory walked into her next class. Charms. This she was better at. And Today Professor Flitwick was sick, so the rief teacher was letting them talk for the lesson. "What happened? You were late for Chrams, which means something happened in Potions!" Harry whispered loudly.

"Good logic Harry" Tory said sarcasticly.

"Do tell, Tory." Hermione said. And so Tory did.

"That Bastard!" Hermione growled.

"Shh!"

"Did I miss something?" said a new, deep voice.

"Ron!" squealed Hermione, jumping up and running to give the red-head a big hug.

"What are you doing here, Masing?" Ron growled. Tory gave him the 'Look'.

"Tory, Ron, not Masing. Tory is our friend now." Hermione corrected. Still pink from exitment.

"I see," which meant that he didn't.

Tory walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room during her free period. A set of footsteps fell into pace with hers. She looked up once, and regretted it. It was Draco Malfoy. "What do you want?"Tory growled.

"You" he said simply.

"In your dreams!" Tory yelled, running down the hallway.

_Why does she do that every time I go near her? _Draco thought to himself. _Did I say something bad. My God, she is playing very hard to get. What on earth do I have to do?_

**And thus finishes my third chapter. You will never knoe what happened on that bloody night (pardon the pun). But maybe I will explain in further chapters**


	4. Mid Summers Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in this fic, just those who seem quite out of the ordinary Harry Potter books :-)**

Tory jumped out of bed. It was Saturday and she was about to get back into her warm, fluffy bed when her small, silver alarm clock shivered and let out a shrill, hight wail. Topry slapped her hand onto the 'sleep' button and snatched the clock up. She held it level with her face and her eyes widened.

"Shit" she cursed under her breath.

For on the face of the clock showed a reminder that she had completely forgotten about. _Mid-summers Ball, 7 to 9pm._ Read the script scrolling across the face in curly, silver writing. Tory dashed across to her wardrobe and flung open the doors. Hung up neatly was an assortment of dresses, jeans, tops, robes and on a large built in shelf, there was a bag of makeup.

After an hour of searching for the perfect dress, Tory gave up. Hermione choose that moment to walk through the door. "Whoa, Tory. Looks like a bomb exploded in here." Hermione commented, her brown eyes wandering over the disregarded clothes on the floor.

"Hermione! Help! I comletely forgot about the ball, and I don't have _anything _to wear!" Tory wailed  
"Well then lets go shopping, you dolt." Hermione smiled.

Tory, Hermione, Ginny and Lavender was wandering the streets of Hogsmeade. Hermione dragged Tory into yet another dress shop, and Ginny and Lavender kept walking, promising to meet up at The Three Broomsticks. As Tory entered the shop, her jaw dropped, literally. In the crowded shop were hundered of dresses, neatly but tightly packed, for every occasion. Hermione, claiming she needed yet _another_ dress, scurried off in one direction, while Tory took the other.

After wandering amilesly for half and hour, trying on pretty dresses but never deciding on one, Tory was feeling a tad irritated. But as she rounded another corner, her breath was caught in her throat. For there, hanging in all it's beauty, was the most beatiful dress Tory had ever laid eyes on. It was a shimmering silk midnight blue dress, the skirt full and long, reaching to the ground. The neckline was square, coming down from the shoulders and going straight across her breastbone. The sleeves were semi see-through, but distinctly dark blue. They fell to the floor in soft folds. The back of the dress was laced up, from the top of the bodice, until it reached the skirt, where it was tied in a big silk bow. The dress also came with matching shoes that was satin, mighnight blue, with a small stiletto.Tory reached up and took the dress and the shoes in her arms.

"Oh Tory, that looks simply stunning!" Hermione cried, after seeing Tory in the dress. Tory did indeed look absolutly stunning. The dress also came with a matching jewlery set. So Tory was wearing a small saphire pendant around her neck that was shaped like a teardrop, backed in silver. From her ears dangled saphire teardrops, roughly the same size as the pendant, and on her head rested a Saphire and Diamond tiara. Ginny and Lavender choose that moment to walk into the clothes shop, in search of Hermione and Tory. "Yep, so elegant" Ginny commented.

"Right," said Lavender. "Whose up for some butterbeer?"

Draco and his best friend, Blaise, were wandering the streets of Hogsmeade. The boys turned into The Three Broomsticks and bumped into a group of girls. Tory stepped back and met the silver-gray eyes that were looking at her. Blaise nodded to the girls and side-stepped them, walking into the pub. Draco, however, stood there. Tory began to move around him, when his hand shot out and touched her arm. The touch was enough to halt her steps. "Masing. Want to go to the ball with me?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh… Yeah, okay" Tory replied, smiling slighly. Draco shot her a smile, not a smirk but a true smile, and bidded her goodday. Promising to meet her at the entrance hall at five to seven.

"Tory, leave it!" Hermione cried with exasperation. Hermione was doing Tory's hair for the night but Tory kept picking at it. This time Hermione had pulled Tory's hair into a French Bun, with a few curls around her face. Throughout the past hour, Hermione had fixed Tory's hair into a number of do's. First it was a 'half-pony', then a plait wound into a bun, then a fishtail plait, curls, hair down, hair up… "Let me do your hair then" Tory whined.

"I'm quite alright. I'm wearing my hair down." Hermione smiled. Tonight Hermione was wearing a sky-blue ball-gown. Around her neck was a topaz necklet and in her ears were topaz studs. She had a topaz and diamond braclet and her high stilettos were a perriwinkle blue. Ginny and Levender met the two in the Common room. The large room was a mass of purples, blues, pinks, greens, reds, whites, it was rainbow, basicly. "You both look great!" Ginny cried. Giving Hermione a quick hug, as not to wrinkle the dresses. Lavender was in white, her brown hair curled elegantly while Ginny was dressed in light green. Her red hair was piled on her head, pirridot clips held her hair in place. "Shall we go?" Hermione asked, holding out her arms. Lavender and Tory linked arms with Hermione and Ginny linked arms with Lavender. Together the girls made their desent down the stairs.

**DM POV.**

Draco Malfoy was waiting at the foot of the stairs. And her was loosing patience. Fast. Then came the faint sount of clattering heels and down came Hermione, Lavender, Tory (who was looking beatiful) and Ginny. Tory flashed him a smile as he held out his arm. She took it a together they entered the hall.

Classical music was wafting through the air as the couple entered. Draco found them a table and tried to make a conversation, but couldn't seem to focus on anthing other then Tory. Eventually, Tory stood up and said she was going to get something to drink. As she began to walk away, Draco grabbed her arm and whirled her back around. She was startled and beginning to tell him off, when he asked bluntly "Care to dance, Tory?"

"I guess so…" Tory said, smiling at him.

Draco pulled her onto the dance floor and slipped his arm around her slim waist. She followed his lead and they began to sway in time with the soft music. Tory closed her eyes and leaned into Draco as the music washed over her. They danced for what seemed for hours, until Draco muttered in her ear

"You look beauiful tonight"

Tory looked stunned, her eyes snapped open with shock.

Over on the side lines, Dean Thomas was watching the couple with narrowed eyes. "Look at him whispering sweet nothings into her ear. That should be me out there!" he said furiously to Seamus, who was at his side.

"Come off it, mate. You've been after her for at least two years but never done anything about it, why start now?"

"Because he is in _Slytherin! _Seamus. At least I'm in her house!"

"Whatever mate, I've got to go. Parvati's waiting" and with that, Seamus left his angry friend standing in the shadows. Suddenly, Dean began to smirk as Tory fled the hall.

Draco smiled fondly and leant in slightly. Tory, affronted, slapped him across the cheek. Hard. "You foul, evilsome little cockroach! I trusted you! I thought you were trying to be friends when you asked me to the ball! I should've known I was wrong!" she screeched, tears starting to well in her crystal blue eyes. And with that, the young brunette turned on her heel and fled the silent hall. Her date was left stunned, his cheek burning, his heart filled with remorse.

Dean quickly left the hall in search of his little princess. He darted in and out of empty classrooms, speeding down the hall in search of a sign of her, in search of anything. At last, while he was searching in the gardens, he heard it. A distant sobbing and the tinkle of water. _Tory! By the Fairy Fountain,_ Dean thought, running towards the sound. And there, dress crumpled underneath her, was Tory sitting by the tinkleing fountain. She had her head on her arms and her shoulders were heaving. Dean hurried to her side and rubbed her back reasuringly. "Shh, it's okay" he whispered in her hair, giving her a quick hug. Tory looked at him with a tear-streaked face.

"Thankyou Dean," she said hoarsly.

"For what?"

"For being here. For helping" Tory gave him a small smile and turned to leave.

"Tory," Dean began.

"Yes?" Turning around, Tory looked at him with curious eyes.

"Well," he took a step closer. "I really, really like you." Another step. "A lot"

Tory stared at him with wide eyes. "I like you as a friend, Dean, nothing more."

Dean looked forlorn, "Do you like him?" he asked, his voice rising.

"Who?"

"Malfoy! Who else?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Tell me" Dean said forcefully.

"I.. No, I don't like him." Tory said, but her eyes told a different story.

"The truth, Tory" Dean caught the look in her eyes.

Tory shot him a glare, and shook her head.

Dean raised his hand and brought it down, aiming for Torys face.

**Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading the chapter, I'll try to update soon:)**

**Do you like it? Do you hate it? ****Tell me…**

**Thanks,  
Flowerpot Munchkin!**


	5. Shocking News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**( What happened Last Chapter)**_

_Dean looked forlorn, "Do you like him?" he asked, his voice rising._

"_Who?"_

"_Malfoy! Who else?"_

"_Why do you need to know?"_

"_Tell me" Dean said forcefully._

"_I.. No, I don't like him." Tory said, but her eyes told a different story._

"_The truth, Tory" Dean caught the look in her eyes._

_Tory shot him a glare, and shook her head._

_Dean raised his hand and brought it down, aiming for Torys face…_

Tory cowered, hiding her hace with both hands. Dean brought down his hand, but it didn't hit her. A boy dived in front of her before the hit could land. Tory's knees failed, bringing her down on the ground. Draco Malfoy stood up and dusted his tunic.

"Never, ever lay a hand on my girl!" he hissed through gritted teeth at Dean.

"_Your_ girl?" Dean echoed, narrowing his eyes.

"Yep, _my_ girl. And you stay away from her, you git."

"Was that a threat?"

"Could be."

"Stop it!" yelled a shrill voice. Both boys turned to look at Tory, who had risen to her feet. Her hair hand come out of her bun, but her eyes were furious. "Don't you both realise you are acting like little childeren?" Tory scolded. Draco looked at Tory and turned back to Dean. Dean held out his hand to Malfoy, but Draco turned on his heel and left. Dean shrugged at Tory and left the brunette standing alone in the enchanted garden. Tory hurried after Draco, her skirt bunched up in her hand. She soon caught up with him and started to yell.

"You git! He was trying to call a truce! You huge git!" Tory yelled shrilly.

"What? I saved you!" Draco retaliated.

"Saved me! He was never going to hit me! I know Dean, and he would never hit me!"

"That's not what it looked like from my eyes!"

"Then maybe you should get your eyes checked!"

"What did you come here to say?"

"That you are a git, that you are too proud, and that it is never going to work between us!"

"Says who?"

"Says ME!" and with that, Tory stormed up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Professor Dumbledoor peered over his half-moon glasses at the two other Professors in the room.

"Do I understand this completely? Have you told her?" He said intently to Professor Haldering.

"No, sir. I suggested telling her staight away, but Minerva here as against the idea." The young Professor said smugly, sending a not-so-pretty look at the aged Professor.

"Indeed! You were against the idea from the start!" Professor McGonagall said indignantly.

"That may be the case, but, the question remains: What are we to do?"Professor Dumbledoor said, not really wanting a fight to occour in his office.

"Might I suggest writing a letter to her, explaining that her parents are on an extended holiday, and that they would prefer if she stay at a friends house?" Professor Haldering suggested.

"Do you mean to suggest we forge a note! Absurd!" Professor McGonagall seethed.

"Now, now, Miverva. No need to get your pointed hat in a twist." Professor Haldering smirked.

_Honestly, _Albus thought, _Put Janice and Minerva in a room together and there was bound to be a row._

"That's it," said Professor Minerva McGonagall decisivley. "I'm off to tell her"

"Tory," the ageing Professor called. Tory stopped midstep (nearly toppling over in the process) and turned to face her Head of House.

"Professor?" Tory enquired.

"My dear, I have some very bad news to tell you." Professor McGonagall peered into Tory's eyes, and, continued.

"Your mother and father, Tory, went on vacation some time ago. You know this, they sent you an owl saying they would be out of touch for till at least the end of term. This was quite sad. But what you don't know is even worse. While touring the far lands of the remains of the Suman Empire, they fell sick with a mystery illness, Professor Dumbledoor suspects this to be the handywork of Dark Wizards. Both of them, my dear, perished not to long ago. Word reached us of this about a week ago. Perished means to have died"

"I know what perished means," Tory said rudely, tears running down her cheeks, before running down the hall.

Hermione, Ginny and Lavender were searching for their friend. While prowling the hallways, they ran into Draco Malfoy.

"Where is she!" Ginny demanded, charging up to the blonde.

"Who?" Draco asked, holding up his hands in defence of the charging redhead.

"Stop playing the inoccent, Malfoy! We know that you know where Tory is!" Hermione snapped.

"Oh, Tory. Gryffindor Common Room, I think" Draco replied, smirking at the three girls.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Malfoy, or I'll steal your hairbrush!" Lavender threatened. That did it. At the mention of his hairbrush, Draco shut his mouth.

"Are you sure she's there?" Hermione asked, wary of Dracos tricks.

"Mostly sure" he replied silkly. Hermione rolled her eyes and the girls darted out of his way.

The girls rushed towards the Gryffindor Common Room. As they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady (who was dressed in silver today, with her blonde hair piled on top of her head. Faries were fluttering around inside the portrait) Hermione hurriedly said the password and dashed inside. There, sitting by the fire, was Tory. Her gaze was boring a hole in the wall opposite her, and even her glitter mascara couldn't soften her gaze. "Tory" said Ginny tentivley. "Are you okay?"

Tory didn't even seem to notice the three extra life forms in the room.

"Tory?" repeated Ginny. The redhead shugged at her friends and aproached the silent brunette. Tory's gaze flickered towards Hermione, Lavender and Ginny. "Go away" she whispered. But the words were barely audiable.

"What?" Ginny asked. Laying a hand on Tory's shoulder. The brunette flinched.

It was at this that Ginny became worried. "Hermione! Go and get a Calming Draught. Lavender, get a pillow and fluffy blankets" she orded, sounding more like Madam Pomfrey and less like Ginny. The brunettes exchaged looks, but did what they were bid. Ginny started to peer into Tory's eyes and studied the icy blue iris'.

"Good, no magic caused this, more likely she's still in shock." Ginny said to no-one in piticular. "But from what, or whom? _Malfoy_" the redhead hissed. At that moment Lavender reapeared and handed Ginny a few blankets and a pillow. Ginny covered Tory and placed the pillow under her feet. Hermione then returned with a steaming vial filled with aqua liquid. Ginny carefully poured the steaming potion down Tory's throat and stood back. The brunette seemed to come to her scences, but soon slumped as a wave of tiredness washed over her.

"Will she be okay?" asked Hermione,

"Yep, once she gets some rest."

Tory blearily opened her eyes. She felt un-naturally calm and relaxed. A rush of sudden memories from last night came flooding back into her head. Ginny rushed to her side. It was then that Tory realised she was still lying on the couch.

"Tory?" Ginny asked.

"Yes Ginny?" Tory answered, sitting up.

Relief flooded through Ginny as she realised Tory was compeletly fine. "Are you okay?" Ginny asked, Hermione and Lavender appearing at her side. Tory's bottom lip quivered, from her mouth escaped a wavering sigh, while her eyes welled with tears. Tory collapsed onto the couch, again, and started to sob heavily. "They're gone, they're gone" was all she said repeditivley.

**Chapter number five, up and running! Poor Tory:( She'll get over it, though. So don't worry!  
****Updating soon.****  
****Lauren. (Hugs for all who review!)**


	6. The Heart works in strange ways

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

_"Tory, I trust you. Don't let me down" A small, elegant woman said, a smile spreading across her ivory cheeks._

"_Mum, I'll try" Tory whispered, trying to get the words out of her throat._

_As the woman smiled, Tory studied her mother. Chocolate curls were draped across her shoulders; soft green eyes peered out from under curled lashes. Rose-tinted cheeks and full, red lips were just some of the delicate futures that made her mother so dainty and beautiful._

"_My daughter. I'm proud of you." A deep, male voice said. Turning, Tory was pulled into a hug. Stepping back, she saw the speaker was her father. He was wearing the grey suit that made him look like a righteous gentleman. _

"_Tory," her mother spoke softly now. "I want you to know we don't blame you for what happened."_

_Her mother smiled softly at her daughter, a smile that laid no blame. "Tory," Her father added, ruffling her hair, just he had always done. "Be well."_

Tory shot up in her bed. She looked wildly about her, grey blue eyes taking the sight of the scarlet bed hangings, the velvet bed-comforter, the white of the sheets. "Be well." She muttered the last words her father had said. Swinging her legs around, Tory unsteadily got to her feet.

"Tory? Is that you?" a voice said, rather sleepily.

Tory whirled around, her face full of hope. "Mum?" she whispered.

"No, twit, it's Lavender. Lavender Brown. Your mum's carked it, remember." The voice replied curtly.

Tears filled Tory's eyes. "Go to hell, Lavender" she said, under her breath, before storming out of the room.

**Draco Malfoy's POV**

Draco Malfoy sat glumly in the Slytherin Common Room. A brunette sidled up to him, sat down and stared intently into his face. "What do you want, Pansy?" the blonde boy said tiredly.

"I want to know something. Draco, why won't you spend any more time with me? You barely acknowledge me when I'm near you; you spend all your time moping about. I have a right to know what's going on!" Pansy said, her mud brown eyes boring into his. Reaching out, Pansy gently took his hand and held it in hers. Curling his lip in disgust, Draco snatched his hand back, causing Pansy's eyes to widen slightly.

"What right can you possibly be talking about?" he snarled.

Pouting, Pansy sulkily fixed her hair. "Well, as your betrothed, I have a right to know what's going on"

"My WHAT!"

"Oh, didn't you know?" an evil smirk was playing on Pansy's lips "Your father told me _ages_ ago…" she trailed off; pleased at the effect the words were having on her companion.

"What else did he tell you?" Draco demanded.

Pansy raised an eyebrow, "Oh, nothing much. But he did tell me to tell you that you were to get over that Masing girl. 'She's not good for the family reputation' he said." Pansy smiled sweetly.

"He knows about Tory?" Draco said quietly.

"On first-name terms, are we?" Pansy smirked

"Oh, shut up! I'm going to write a letter," Draco said, scowling.

Up in his room, Draco was furiously writing a letter to his father. Setting down his eagle quill, Draco sighed heavily and read what he had written:

_Dear Father,  
I have just found out that I am affianced to Pansy Parkinson. When, exactly, were you planning on telling me about this? Were you afraid that I would react in the same manner that I am acting now? Or perhaps you were going to tell me on my wedding night, so I could not object? Look, Father, I can marry whom I like, and that would be for love, not because I am obsessed with 'keeping our blood clean' as you are.  
I cannot believe you would make plans like these and NOT tell me! I am nearly a grown man; I can make these choices by myself! And not with you looking over my shoulder!  
Give my love to Mother.  
Draco._

Still scowling, Draco fixed the letter to his eagle owl. It nicked his finger, drawing blood. Draco smirked, thinking about how animals take after their owners. "Go on, take this letter to my father. Don't come back until you get a reply. Understand?" he snapped, sucking his injured finger. The proud owl hooted loudly and took off, a gush of wind washing over the blonde boy in the room.

Walking down the flight of stairs, Pansy graced him with a sweet smile. "Save it, Pansy" Draco muttered irritably. The smile vanished.

"What ever did I do to you?" she demanded.

"Do you like nature, Pansy?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Yes." Pansy replied uncertainly.

"Despite what it did to you?"

"Huh?" she asked, the insult lost on her. And by the time that she got it, Draco Malfoy was already in the Great Hall, waiting for breakfast.

"How dare he!" She hissed, chasing after Draco Malfoy.

Sitting smugly in his usual seat, Draco leaned back contently, his stomach pleasantly full. As he was about to leave, the doors swung open and in walked Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasly and… Tory Masing. The trio sat down and started to eat and talk, well, Granger and Weasly did, Tory just sat there, picking at her food. Getting up, Draco walked over to the girls. Stopping behind Granger, he stooped slightly and whispered in her ear. The brunette stiffened but nodded curtly, getting up and following into the hallway.

"Look Granger, don't think I'm getting friendly or anything, I just want to know what's wrong with Masing… and to ask you for a favor." Draco said quietly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Did you hear me, Granger?" Draco snapped.

"Yes, Malfoy, I did" she said, her voice full of spite.

"Then answer my question!"

"What question?" Hermione replied, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Don't play the innocent, Granger. What's going on with Tory?" the boy demanded.

"Tory? Why do you need to know?" the brunette said, curiously.

"I just want to know."

"Why?"

"Do you have to be so infuriating? I want to know, because, I'm a bit concerned."

"You like her?" Hermione said, jaw open.

"Shut up about it! Now, answer my question!" Draco snapped.

"Well." Hermione said, stalling for time.

"Oh, never mind! Listen, Can you do me a favor?" Draco said, getting irritated.

"Yes…" Hermione said slowly.

"Good, ask Tory to meet me in the North Tower, at nine thirty." Draco said, before turning on his heel and leaving. Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but couldn't seem to find the words. Nodding slightly, Hermione hid a smile and walked back into the hall.

For Draco, the classes passed in a blur. Draco was staring out the window in his last class.

"Mister Malfoy! Would you answer the question on the board?" Professor McGonagall snapped, rapping on his desk with her knuckles. Draco blinked and looked at the board. On it were several complicated questions and symbols. The blond boy raised his eyebrow and looked defiantly at his professor.

"Which one?" he asked.

"The second last one, Mister Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said impatiently.

"Oh. I don't have the answer." Draco said, gathering his books.

"Very well, Mister Malfoy. Ten points off Slytherin." The aging professor said. As she told the class the answer, Draco was scrawling on his parchment. But he wasn't writing down the answer, oh no, he was writing a letter. And that letter was for Tory, if she didn't show up. Stealing a glance around the room, Draco caught Pansy's eye. She smiled brightly and winked at him. He rolled his eyes and his lips curled in disgust. When the bell rang, Draco couldn't have been more grateful. He picked up his books and stuffed them into his over-loaded bag. He left the classroom with haste, eager to escape the stuffy room… and Pansy.

Draco was pacing in the North Tower. It was nine forty, and Draco Malfoy's hopes had dropped. The door swung open and Tory entered. Draco stopped his pacing and watched her enter, taking in the sight of her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Tory demanded, shaking her chocolate waves out of her face.

"Listen, Tory. I want to start over, make a new start." Draco said, praying she wouldn't think this a joke. Unfortunately for him, luck had left him stranded. Several emotions flickered across her pale face. First confusion, then understanding, disbelief and finally hatred. Tory gave him a loathing stare and laughed coldly. "Get real! You, Draco Malfoy, want to start over with me? A 'filthy little mudblood?'" she laughed.

"I'm being serious!" Draco said earnestly.

"Sure you are, and I'm the Queen of Denmark!" Tory smirked, not taking her cold stare off his face. "Thanks for brightening up my night, Malfoy, but I have better things to do in my time that talk to you!" Tory added, heading towards the door. As a last attempt to get her to stay, Draco blurted out "Tory, I like you"

Tory gave him a piercing glare and said coldly, "Like you could love anything other than your refelction." And with that said, Tory left the room, not looking back and the blonde boy staring dumbly at the door.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter is on its way. Sorry about the delay folks, I has writers block for sometime, and I just couldn't seem to find anything to write about.  
Thanks again!  
Flowerpot Munchkin.**


	7. Feelings Returned

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; nor will I ever.**

**Draco's POV.**

Tory stormed out of the North Tower, leaving Draco Malfoy staring dumbly at the large wooden door. He cursed. It wasn't meant to turn out like this, she was meant to smile sweetly and admit that she liked him back. But then again, love never went on a straight path. Coming to his senses, the blonde boy rushed to the door, swung it open and came face to face with…

"Hello Draco. What might you be doing here?" Professor Snape said, looking at Draco down his hooked nose. Behind him, a blushing Tory was standing. "What a pleasant surprise. And what were you doing up so late, Draco? You know very well that it's past curfew," the bat-like teacher continued.

"Umm," Draco said, at a loss for words.

"Never mind, Miss Masing has informed me about it. You both will be joining me for a detention tomorrow night, eight thirty. And twenty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Off to bed, now, before I make it thirty!" Snape snapped, glaring at the youngsters. As they hurried off, the dark professor smirked and swiftly walked away.

**Tory's POV**

The next morning, Tory got up early. She smiled when she remembered that it was the weekend and flopped back onto the soft bed. She was drifting in and out of the boundaries of sleep, when she was shaken awake. "Whozat?" Tory mumbled, still asleep. Hermione glared at her friend and looked frustratingly at Ginny, who was rubbing her eyes and yawning. Scowling at the inconsistent help she was getting, Hermione shook Tory, as she had dozed off. Again. They'd been trying to get Tory up for over an hour.

Finally, when Tory was finally up and dressed, the trio headed down the flight of stairs for breakfast. Dressed in a light green short-sleeved shirt and a pair of faded jeans, Tory entered the Hall. She blinked at the number of students eating. There was about 15 or so. "What time is it?" Tory asked.

Consulting her watch, Hermione replied, "Oh, about 10:30"

Tory's jaw dropped. "Is it that late?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep" Hermione grinned. Scanning the Hall once again, Tory's icy-blue eyes caught the eyes of another student. Steel-grey eyes met icy-blue ones, and both students felt a sudden feeling of recognition, a feeling of belonging. Snapping out of Draco's gaze, Tory promptly sat in the nearest seat, the one that happened to be the furthest away from a certain boy. Noticing this, both Hermione and Ginny said in usion, "What happened, Tory? What happened with Malfoy?"

Shaking her head, Tory replied, "Nothing, he was just being a jerk. Nothing new" This being said, Ginny and Hermione exchanged significant looks. Catching these glances, Tory said sharply, "Look, I'd tell you if anything happened, but nothing did, and that's the bottom line!"

Nodding, Hermione suppressed a grin and continued eating, while Ginny kept looking from Malfoy to Tory, and what she was seeing, made her think Tory might not be telling the whole truth.

**Draco's POV**

He couldn't draw his eyes away from her; he'd know she was there even before he'd looked. But when their eyes met, something happened between them. So maybe there was hope for love, after all. He caught Weasly Junior's (Ginny) eye. She grinned and looked at Tory, and quickly looked back at Draco. A look of understanding crossed her pretty features before a mischievous grin formed on her face.

The day passed quickly enough, and before he knew it, it was time to do his detention. As he was walking down the hall, he tripped over his feet and landed right on his ass. As he got up and dusted himself off, he came face to face with Tory. She was silently laughing and holding her stomach. A pale pink coloured his cheeks. "Masing. About last night…" he trailed off.

"Look, Malfoy. I don't care. I'm here to do the detention, not to talk to you." Tory snapped, regaining her composure. She knocked smartly on the door and waited. It swung open and in the frame stood Professor Snape. "Professor, I'm here to do my detention – "Tory began, only to find the professor wasn't listening.

"Yes, yes, Masing, I'm aware of that." Snape said sharply. Tory nodded. "You two will sort out these files, and file them in alphabetical order; wands will not be required." Snape continued.

Nodding, the two young students entered the office. "Oh, and don't venture to far." Snape said, halfway out the door. He gave a casual flick of his wand and left, smirking. Tory looked at Draco and raised her eyebrows. As she moved away from him, she found that something as holding her back. "Malfoy, let go of my wrist!" Tory snapped, getting irritated.

"I haven't got it." He replied, looking at his own wrist. On their wrists were many glittering ropes, tight enough to stop them from being undone, yet loose enough the let the blood flow through without disruption. "Great!" Tory muttered, tugging at one rope.

"We're stuck" Malfoy said simply, and he didn't sound too unhappy. Glaring, Tory snarled and opened one of the file cabinets, pulling out the file and dumping them on the floor. "You sort, I'll file!" she snarled, her patience vanishing.

Draco's lip curled in irritation. He grabbed Tory by the shoulder and held her fast. "We do this together! That's what Snape meant by 'don't venture to far'"

"Yeah right, how do I know that you didn't cast the spell yourself?" Tory demanded.

"Why would I cast a spell to bind us together?" Draco snapped, putting up a front.

"Because you like me." Tory admitted, she took a few deep breaths. "And I like you too"

Draco stared. "You like me?" he repeated.

Tory, blushing furiously, nodded. Draco grinned. Leaning in, Draco gently kissed the girl…

**YAY! Draco finally kissed Tory! About time, too. Anyways, next chapter coming up soon! I know this chapter was really short, but I couldn't really bring myself to write more once the kiss happened. More coming, so stay tuned.  
Regards,  
Flowerpot Munchkin!**


End file.
